This invention relates to a pneumatic tire including a belt layer, a tread arranged radially outwardly of the belt layer, and reinforcing layers arranged between the tread and the belt layer at both ends of its width directions, respectively.
A pneumatic tire has been proposed which includes a belt layer, a tread arranged radially outwardly of the belt layer, and reinforcing layers arranged between the tread and the belt layer at both ends of its width directions, respectively, and each of the reinforcing layers is formed by a belt-like member. The belt-like member includes a plurality of parallel cords embedded therein and is spirally wound from inside to outside of the width direction so that edge of the belt-like member are in intimate contact with each other. Such a pneumatic tire is preferable for vehicles running at high speeds, because of the reinforcing layers restraining both the ends of the belt layer of the width directions by a hoop effect.
With such a pneumatic tire, however, the terminal ends of the belt-like members are attached to the tread and adjacent side edges of the belt-like members only by binding force. Therefore, when a band material consisting of a tread, reinforcing layers and a belt layer is grasped from its outside to be transferred to a second building machine, there is a risk of the terminal portions of the belt-like members being dislodged from the tread or the like or deformed due to vibration or the like. Moreover, as the terminal portions of the belt-like members are only attached to the tread or the like, cut surfaces of cords exposed at terminal ends of the belt-like members are difficult to be covered by rubber even in vulcanizing. Further, as the terminal portions of the belt-like members are free ends, they may deform more readily than other portions of the belt-like members when the tread of the tire in running is contacting a road. As a result, the cords at the terminal portions of the belt-like members are often separated from the rubber after running for a long period of time, whereby the performance of the tire is lowered.